Attack on Droid
by the-torn-wings-of-freedom
Summary: The year is 7028 and humanity is living peacefully on Σοφία with their humanoid companions, though one day, everything changes when a new virus emerges and begins reprogramming the technology around them. The newly discovered virus is known for Terror Investigative Thievery for Agent Neurology or better known as T.I.T.A.N. Will humanity be able to win? [AoT AU!]
1. Prologue: How it all Began

It's the year 7028, and humanity has been advancing with technology throughout the years. Various treatments for diseases were now well known, education has been brought up, vehicles have also advanced as well, but an amazing thing that has been created are the humanoids. Robotic people that help around in daily life, and lately they've been upgraded from the usual silver and blue look to a more human appearance and not only that, they have also been programmed emotions. Each humanoid is created with the same basic outline of a robot, each being programmed with it's own emotions, personality, and life; but the thing is, they don't age, once a new upgrade is available they are nothing more then scraps of metal.

Lately, there have been some theories going around saying that the humanoids will outlive humans. Thus various groups were created to take down these humanoids, but of course they were taken down immediately. No one truly knows where they go, or where they end up, but rumor has it that they're taken into labs to be experimented on and used as living lab rats to various microscopic technological advances.

Now then, how did this all begin?

* * *

_In the year 3000, a young man by the name of William P. Zoe sat at his desk. His dark brown hair was matted to his head and giving an oily gleam as he stared at his computer in front of him. He had been working on this new project for months on end, and he was so close...so very close to achieving his life long goal. His goal of taking a step further into technology, a chance at immortality. _

_His assistant, Samantha Jewell, sat at a few desks not too far away from her boss as she worked on some programming and experimenting with them on various equipment._

_"Samantha, I just...I just don't get it! I'm missing a key element here, a vital element that could change humanity for the greater good! But I just, I just can't seem to figure it out!" He yelled out as he ran a hand through his greasy hair. How long had it been since he last showered again? Slowly, Samantha stood from her seat and approached the cluttered desk that belonged to Professor Zoe. _

_"...William, if I know anything, its that you're a genius. A wonderful genius who can solve anything, now how about you just go home and take a shower?"_

_William sighed, perhaps she was right. Maybe he did need a break, maybe he did need some time to relax and get his body caught up with his mind. Though just as he was about to agree he had a connection. A **perfect** connection just as she was about to say the perfect word._

_"Maybe get a doc-" _

_"That's it! A doctor! Samantha you brilliant, brilliant girl!" He cried out in joy as he shoved the seat he was in across to the other room. _

_"Samantha you just go ahead and do whatever it is you do in your free time. I'll contact you when I've got everything figured out with Doctor Jaeger!" He squealed out as he ran out the door with his white lab coat fluttering behind him. Samantha sighed, sometimes she wondered why she even put up with him, but then again who else could? It made her laugh how many people were so afraid of him, so afraid of his lack of sanity. The very need to experiment his new findings on actual humans._

_She shook her head as she approached her desk and gathered a few papers from her own work station and placing them delicately into her bag before she too walked out of the laboratory of the Maria Institution of Research and anatomy. _

_There were two other top notch institutions that circulated on what humanity was bringing. the Sina Institution of Military tactics and Soldier training, and the Rose Institution of the Human mind and Emotions. All three helped in maintaining the balance and shift of the new era that would arrive. Within each institution were three branches of military the Military Police, trained by the Sina Institution, the Civilian Observation, educated by the Rose Institution, and the Survey Corp, educated and trained by the Maria Institution._

_In order to enter one of these institutions, all trainees had to go through the Lillian Institution where the core education, training, and understanding was taught. _

_At the end of the five years of intense training and education each trainee is put through three tests. A test of endurance and use of equipment in the battlefield, another for observation of human activity, and one for the ability to identify the human body and other living things as well as the ability to find credible resources. These tests would help decide which institution they were more likely to excel in._

_Thinking back to her trainee days Samantha sighed, those were the days. She remembered meeting Professor Zoe, Commander Smith, and many other friends. Now here she was ranked up from trainee to assistant. She was getting closer and closer to her goal of becoming a professor like William, then they could be equal. She sighed as she walked down the eerie dark streets of Klorva. This was a first for her being outside from the cramped and crowded room she was usually in. A small smile crossed her features as she stared up at the sky, one day, one day she'd change the world and bring her grandchildren an era where life was easier._

_Moments later her wrist light up and she let out a sigh as her lips formed a pout. It hadn't even been 10 minutes yet and he was already calling her. She pulled open a window and stared at the grinning face of William with a not too excited Doctor Jaeger. _

_"Samantha~! Hurry back! We're just about to change humanity!" He barked out before disconnecting. Again, Samantha let out another sigh and jogged back to the Maria Institution where she found Doctor Jaeger murmuring a few things he had picked up from the latest autopsy he performed. _

_Suddenly, a flash appeared and a hologram of a young boy appeared. "Hello, I am Advanced Intelligence or A.I. How may I be of service?"_

* * *

A.I. was the first of many upgrades to the computer system, soon various other programs appeared throughout the world, though life became unsustainable. In the end only a select few of humans were taken from Earth to a planet called Σοφία*, or the planet of Wisdom. There, the selected humans created humanoids, repopulated and lived their happy lives in peace for 4000 years, but one day...in the year 7028 everything changed when a new virus emerged from the depths of Σοφία. It seemed as if the planet itself was fighting back...

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Aaaand there's the prologue! The next chapter will begin with Eren's point of view~!**

***Σοφία= Sophia or Wisdom  
**

**Some Characters:**

**William P. Zoe- Hanji and Hange's great grandfather**

**Samantha Jewell/Berner- Mobilt's great grandmother**

**Helena Jaeger or Doctor Jaeger- Eren's great grandmother**

**Lila Smith- Erwin's great grandmother**

**Note I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters. I only own the idea, and OC's. **


	2. Day 1: The Day TITAN Arrived

**Time: 10:03 a.m. Year: 7028 Day: The Day the T.I.T.A.N.s came.**

"-en," Huh? Whose there? "-en," Why do I smell smoke? "-ren," I...what? Why is there screaming? I'm so confused...Mom? "-ren!" Stop screaming at me! Please! I'm so confused! Someone, please tell me what's going on! "EREN!"

With a jolt, Eren Jaeger awoke from his morning slumber, but upon doing so he was in for a sight that would be imprinted in his mind forever. Fire, Red, Agonized screams. It was too much, just way too much for him to handle. He turned to see his sister Mikasa surveying the grounds before she turned to him. "Eren, come on! We have to go!" She pleaded as she grabbed his hand. Confused, Eren could not help but follow her with a dumbfounded expression on his face as he tried to make sense of everything. "...red...so much red..." He murmured as his wide green and gold eyes stared at the scene when something clicked.

"Mikasa! Wait! What about mom?! We have to go get her!" He screamed as he stopped on his heels, and luckily it slowed her down enough to stop. "Eren! We don't have time! Mom...Mom knew something like this would happen and asked me to take care of you if it did! I know, I know that you don't want to leave her! I don't either, but I made a promise Eren! I promised her that you would live another day!" She screamed as she let the gathered tears run down her face.

"No! We're going to get her!" He screamed back as he ripped his hand out of her grasp and quickly ran towards their home. Following close behind him was Mikasa, her maroon scarf fluttering behind her as buildings came crashing down. People around them pleading for their lives, and desperately clawing out of the ruble. Eren's heterochromatic eyes staring at the scene with horror as he tried to brush the image out of his head. 'No, I can't...I can't waste any time! I have to get mom!' He thought as he narrowed his eyes and began picking up the pace.

Mikasa continued running after her brother in fear of loosing him. Their father was out in Trost working on a new program, and hopefully he would come up with an anti-virus that would save them before it was too late.

Earlier that day, both Eren and Mikasa were allowed to go outside after their small education given by their robot companion C.E.S., or Child Education System. Nothing seemed wrong with their robot's programming then, but now everything that ran under the program XAR was now turning against humanity and attempting to eliminate the threat.

"Eren! Slow down!" She cried out as she watched her brother take off even faster towards their house as the ones around them were abandoned, or had burning people inside.

"MOOOM!" Eren cried out as he ignored Mikasa's cries. Their house was set ablaze, in the midst was his mother backing away from whatever was approaching her until she saw him.

"Eren! Get out of here this instant!" She screamed as tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Not without you! Come on!" He retorted as he rushed towards the door to open it, but with all the ruble inside and out it looked impossible.

"Will you just please hear my last wish and go! Go and live a long life with Mikasa!" She cried out as she continued to scream at him, though occasionally she glanced back at the direction this monster was coming at her with. Moments later Mikasa arrived with a desperate look in her eyes as she grabbed Eren's hand. "Eren! We have to go! Please!" She cried out as her brother ripped his hand out of her hold. "NOT WITHOUT MOM!" He barked back as warm salty tears cascaded down his face. His teeth were clenched as he tried so desperately to open the door.

"Mikasa! Help me out here!" He ordered as he attempted to move the ruble that blocked their only way in. With no other option Mikasa did help, perhaps it was a good choice, maybe all three of them could get out together.

"MIKASA! EREN! PLEASE JUST GO!" Their mother screamed as she managed to find a weapon to defend herself with. It wouldn't be long until the monster in her home would dispose of her.

"NO! MOM! PLEASE! FIGHT! FIGHT AND YOU'LL LIVE! PLEASE!" He cried desperate to continue his life with his mother and sister, but everything...it all seemed so hopeless now when the sound of wires was heard. Quickly, Eren turned to see Hannes, a soldier of the Military police. His uniform was simple with the signature red roses on his back as he rushed towards the children.

"HANNES! PLEASE, TAKE THE CHILDREN AND GO!" Carla, Eren and Mikasa's mother cried out as she rushed to the window.

"Carla, what kind of man do you take me for? I'll dispose of the trash and save you and your children." He said as he pulled out a black gun, a red energy glowing within it as he aimed it for the monstrosity inside the house, but froze as he saw something he would've never seen for as long as he lived. Just a few blocks away was a large machine, perhaps 15 meters tall and walking towards their destination. With a horrid decision to make, he powered down his gun and placed it back in it's holster.

"...I'm sorry..." He muttered as he picked up the two children and began rushing towards the first gate, that lead to one of the many underground shelters.

"NO! WAIT! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO! MOM!" Eren cried out as he reached out for her as the large robot neared. His eyes widened as he stared at the monstrosity. Mikasa's eyes widened as she saw the creature before turning away as she knew it would be too much for her to handle.

"EREN! MIKASA! PLEASE LIVE ON!" She cried out as she waved at them from the window, tears dripping down her face as she felt her heart shatter. "...Please don't go..." She whimpered out as the C.E.S. robot stared menacingly down at her and stabbed her legs.

The I.T. looked like a human but with no skin, the eyes glowing red as it bent down and tore apart their home and slowly picked up his mother. With wide eyes he screamed as he tried so desperately to grab her.

"NO! STOP! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" He cried out as the robot began ripping apart her body. Her arms and legs flying everywhere as she screamed in pain before she was forever silenced as her head went flying.

* * *

Hours of silence passed by as Hannes stopped and stared at the two shocked kids. It was rough, no human should've been put through all of that. He sighed as he reminisced on what chaos had occurred after the death of their mother.

_"HANNES! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WE COULD'VE SAVED HER! WE COULD'VE SAVED HER DAMMIT!" Eren screamed as he pounded his fists against the older man's back. Mikasa on the other hand was silent as she trembled from the sound she heard. The ripping of flesh, the screaming of her mother, again she lost her family. All she had left was Eren, and she would not lose him too._

_Slowly, Hannes but the two children down as Eren glared up at him. He held back his own tears as he bit his lip. "I know...I'm sorry...I...I was weak! I couldn't do anything!" He finally cried out as he stared at the terrified and angered children before him. _

_"But that doesn't mean I won't break your mother's promise!" He said as he slowly got up and gently grasped their hands as he hurried to the first gate. A good portion of humans in Shiganshina were dead, and by now intell would have gone out to other cities.  
_

_As they walked Hannes couldn't help but glance back at the once peaceful and beautiful city of Shiganshina as he grit his teeth together as he continued moving forward with Eren and Mikasa in tow._

The memory seemed as though it was from long ago, but this was to be expected after such a catastrophic event. The first gate was coming near as he managed to shuffle by a couple of citizens who were surviving and desperately asking for access to the underground world. Hannes sighed as he glanced at them before talking with the guard at the door and managed to get Eren and Mikasa down into the underground.

"I'll kill them...I'll kill those things...whatever they are..." Eren hissed out as he stared at the dark and unforgiving world of the underground. Mikasa stood by him and slowly grasped his hand as she tried to calm him, she knew Eren's temper and couldn't help but grimace.

* * *

**_Year 7033_**

**_Enlistment Files to Lillian Institution._**

**_..._**

**_Eliza Hummington_**

**_Jean Kirstien _**

**_Marco Bott_**

**_Annie Leonhart_**

**_Reiner Braun_**

**_Bertolt Hoover_**

**_Connie Springer_**

**_Sasha Braus_**

**_Thomas Wagner_**

**_Krista Lenz_**

**_Ymir [Last Name Unknown]_**

**_Mikasa Ackerman [Jaeger]_**

**_Eren Jaeger_**

_"...ohohoho~. We have a good listing this year...don't we?"  
_

_"Indeed we do Hanji..."_

_"I hope they join us in the Survey Corps Hange~."_

* * *

**Author Note:**

**And there's the first chapter! A bit much but I'm pretty proud of it! Next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow!**

**Some Characters:**

**Eliza Hummington - Cousin of Jean**

**I don't own Attack on Titan or the characters! I own the plot idea and OC's! **


End file.
